


Buff. Fucking. Bovines.

by Vespairr



Series: Ever-Growing Misadventures of Cow-Girls [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Breastfeeding, Climax denial, Cows, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Furry, Growth, Horse cock, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Milking, Mind Break, POV Female Character, Rope Bondage, Taller Female, cock growth, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-02 18:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespairr/pseuds/Vespairr
Summary: A Buff Cow seduces a Buff Bull into submission.Short and sweet with some Milk-induced growth tossed in for fun~





	Buff. Fucking. Bovines.

The Inner-City Gym had plenty of unique members who made their way to the workout facility on the regular. One who always made sure that she got her daily dose of training was Victoria. An amazon among Cow-Girls, standing at a stocky 8’3, every part of her body was rigorously trained and sculpted to be the peak of muscular fitness. A flex of her biceps would make even the beefiest of human bodybuilders green with envy. She showed off her perfect abs every chance she could get with her clothing attire, often wearing high cutoff shirts, and skimpy crop tops. Her legs muscles bulged with every step. The perfect bulk to easily crush the densest of fruits with greatest of ease, both to arouse and intimidate. A short Blonde Pixie Cut accented her horns quite nicely. And to finish out her power build were massive breasts easily twice the size of her head. Compared to some of her sisters, she may not match up in size, but she wouldn’t lose in terms of muscle.

At least except for maybe her older sister… Iza. Well her half-sister technically. All of her siblings were half-sisters, actually. Apparently, she was the result of some wild threesome her Dad and his Wife had with the owner of the farmstead they lived on. No one treated her differently for it, and she was never treated as if being only half-related mattered much. Cow Culture just didn’t really care about the small stuff like that. But back to Iza. If you paired the two side by side, you’d imagine the one with all the muscle would win in a fight, but the brute strength that 10’ Cow had was downright unfair. Even with Victoria able to outmatch any bodybuilder that came to challenge her without so much as breaking a sweat, the strength that Iza would draw on when it was _feeding time_ was simply inhuman. It was downright scary honestly. Iza was always massive even when they were growing up. Before she hit puberty, she was almost already the size of an average Cow, tits and all. But then she hit puberty, and she hit puberty early. And she kept growing until she was _heads_ taller than any other Cow on the farm. Victoria was still tall by average standards, but she grew up quite literally in Iza’s shadow. And it developed quite a chip on her shoulder.

Victoria’s frustration came out either during her workouts or during her sexual escapades. Victoria demanded to be in control, and dominating burly muscled studs, so they turned into putty in her hands was satisfying to her. But Victoria hadn’t had sex in a _while_. She’d developed a reputation at this gym and many of the guys that attended usually steered clear of her. The only ones that didn’t were the ones she’d already broken into obedient fucktoys. They were decent fucks (after she had fed them enough milk to properly satisfy her needs), but it just wasn’t as fun playing with broken boys. She needed a new piece of meat, preferably one who was already packing a hefty amount between his legs. The bigger the cock meant less time having to force milk down their gullets, so she had more time to fuck. Humans in general just rarely had enough meat naturally to please Victoria. She had a Cow-Girl’s appetite for cock and that usually meant she wanted her boys downright massive. Sure, some guys often had 14 or 16 inchers thanks to dabbling in growth hormones, but they never wanted to go too big for fear of scaring away girls. Human gals just weren’t built to take proper fat cocks. Not comfortably at least.

Victoria had just finished her weightlifting sets, when she had noticed a new face among the gymgoers this early morning. And a non-human one at that. A burly black Bull boy was making his way to one of the more heavy-duty pec decks in the gym. The city only had a small Anthro population but many of the gyms here tried their best to offer facilities for the more powerfully built Anthros, like Victoria. This particular bull looked a touch shorter than Victoria, but that was certainly nothing to sneeze at, being close to an even 8’. His muscle mass likely wouldn’t match up with Vic either, but he was a boy that worked out religiously. Quite a sculpted figure on him, and large masculine horns that had a very define “L” shape jutting from his forehead. But the attraction that caught Victoria’s eye immediately was the unmistakable bulge in the Bull’s shorts. It was heavily packed in there, but Victoria could tell it would easily reach 20+ inches _soft_ when it was unfolded from those tight confines. And a nice sack of approximately melon-sized balls sat below the stuffed sausage.

The horny Cow-Girl eyed up her prey the entire time he continued his workout routine and being very overt that her gaze was planted upon him, letting as much cleavage as she possibly could hang out of her top. At first, he was solely focused on his workout but upon spotting the cow that had her eyes laid on him, his body language cycled through various emotions. First, mildly uncomfortable from not having noticed the strong gaze upon him, then confidence from noticing the obvious lust in his audience’s eyes, and lastly lust himself, as he shifted his position to more pronounce the massive bulge between his legs. The two didn’t care if they themselves caught sideways glances from the rest of the gym, they had both clearly been receivers of many such a glance walking around naturally. They learned to ignore it, and in this particular situation, it worked to their benefit so the lust between the two bovines, relishing in the views each other was offering.

Legs dangling in the air, the Bull could only muster out “Yes ma’am.” In an eager response, before she dropped him back to the ground and the two made their way out of the gym. “Do ya even wanna know my name first?” glancing over towards the buxom amazon as they basked in the early morning sunlight.

“Not unless you know how to use that slab between your legs.” Victoria begin a quick routine of stretches before turned towards her newly claimed prize. “Jog with me, we’ve got about an 8-mile trek to make it to my place. Should take less than an hour.”

“8 Miles?!” the Bull blurted out incredulously before cracking a smile and joining Victoria in her stretching. The two began their journey through the city. It being still very early in the morning the streets weren’t packed with pedestrians but the ones that had begun to make their way out at a sight to behold with these two bouncing bovines making their way through Inner-City streets. Even in the tight confines of their clothing, both Victoria’s rack, and the Bull’s prodigious package were flopping around for everyone to behold.

About two thirds through the trek the Bull’s confident façade began to crack but he persisted through the “light jog” until he was blue in the face by the time they had come to the steps of her apartment. Victoria on the other hand had only barley broken out into a gentle sweat, nearly unfazed by what was just over a 12K she did every morning as part of her daily routine. She turned toward the winded Bull and cocking a smug smile, gave him a slap on the ass escorting him into the apartment complex.

Having finally reached her Home, she was ready to unwrap her present like a giddy child on Christmas Morning. The shorts on the Bull were nearly torn in half as Vic had pushed her partner against the wall. She was not disappointed by her wrapped up package. The python that was unleashed dwarfed even Victoria’s expectations. The hulking, mottled, equine cock that erupted from his pants hung just barely above the floor, topping out at what must have been an absurd 40 inches of manmeat. And he was still soft! She was already fantasizing about the full glory of the beast before her and they hadn’t even begun any semblance of foreplay. The sweat glistening across the Bull’s body had resulted in a powerful musk that emanated from the bulging package before her. The scent alone was enough to send Victoria’s undercarriage into a veritable waterworks.

“Impressive Bull Boy. I think you’ve earned the chance to share your name” as he opened his mouth to speak, Victoria leaned in to deliver a second kiss that quickly devolved into another passionate make out session. The Bull wrapped his hands around Victoria’s ample muscular behind, and Vic kept one arm on the Bull’s chest keeping him pinned to the wall, and another reaching down to knead the set of swollen watermelon testicles that hung below his cock. The obvious sound of pre shooting out such an enormous cock has confirmed her assumption of the Bull’s weak spot. As she pulled away, Victoria felt the swollen mass of cock lightly slapping against her crotch. Another foot of cock was added to the now hard pillar, and its veins had begun bulging.

“Brahm.” The Bull replied with the smuggest of grins he could muster while being pinned to a wall.

“Well then, _Brahm_. Care to join me in the bedroom?” Victoria retorted, returning the smug expression.

“I’m here already, aren’t I? Lead the way.”

Dragging Brahm by his distended cock, Victoria escorted her Bull through her apartment into her bedroom. Without a word she pushed him down onto the bed and jumped on top of the Bull. Having him comfortably pinned down, she adjusted herself, so she was facing his stiffening mast, and Brahm had a face full of fat, cow ass. Brahm seemed ready to object, but his efforts to weren’t heard as she planted her pussy over his mouth and curtly instructed him to begin.

For someone unfamiliar with dealing with massive cocks such as Brahm’s you would half-expect yourself to have to unhinge your jaw just for a chance to be able to work the head of his cock, let alone the entire shaft. But Victoria learned how to suck cock from the best after all; her dear old mom. She could suck cocks like this in her sleep.

Digging into the cock before her, Victoria was practically _inhaling_ his cock by the foot. It was disappearing down her throat like it was nothing, and the wet insides of her throat were perfectly sculpted to stuff such a prodigious piece of meat down it. A yelp of surprise attempted to escape Brahm’s lips but with nothing but assmeat and pussy in his face, the sound was near completely muffled. He wasn’t the best at eating out a girl, but he wasn’t the worst she’d ever had. He probably wasn’t too familiar with eating girls out, and just playing dom with his length, but Victoria would train him right. Having quickly bottomed out on Brahm’s cock, Vic took to putting her free arms to use. Grasping each of the Bull’s swollen nuts in both hands she began to squeeze and knead them together, trying to tease out a truly powerful cumshot in an attempt to tease his weak spot.

She had only barley begun to apply significant force to her ball massaging before his cock suddenly began to swell and unleash a geyser of cum directly into her stomach. If his cock was impressive, his cum was just as tasty. It had been _far too long_ since Victoria had a proper Bull stud to fuck. But if there was one thing that Iza and Victoria could agree on, it was that there was never such a thing as “too big.”

Brahm’s tongue had stopped doing its job after the massive deluge of a cumshot he had just released directly down Victoria’s gullet. After removing her lips from his package, she jostled her ass slightly to assure that her new toy hadn’t lost consciousness from just a single round. The jostling was enough to remind Brahm of his current position and he continued to obediently lick and tease the muscular cow’s pussy.

“Mmmmmm~ looks like you already understand your place, Brahm. I love it when a boy understands without having to spell it out for him.” Victoria shifted her weight so that Brahm’s face was properly smothered below her cheeks just to incentivize him to do a better job if he wanted some fresh air. Taking in the sight before her, the mottled equine cock before her still stood as hard as it was before. In fact, the veins on it looked almost more pronounced. Like it was begging for a womb to fill up. Unfortunately, it’d have to wait just a while longer for that to happen.

When she was finally satisfied, she _thrusted_ off his face back to her original position on top of his stomach, still making sure her weight had him pinned down on the bed. The Bull’s gasping for air was absolutely precious so she decided to give him a couple seconds to gain his breath back before stuffing his mouth with something else.

Leaning forward, Victoria brought herself face to face with Brahm, still gasping for air. “You know what happens now right don’t you?” Before Brahm could muster up a response his open lips were filled with one of the Cow’s nipples. The relief in his eyes of having fresh air, suddenly turned to mix of concern and confusion. “You’ve got to drink up now. We can’t have you getting anything less than a balanced diet.” Victoria said in a condescending babying voice.

Several second went by where Brahm was too stupefied to even acknowledge her words. Victoria had already begun to gush milk down his throat, so it was bit too late for him to say “No.” The Milk didn’t have an immediate effect in the boy, but the growth began to make its way to the Bull’s crotch. Starting at his already engorged watermelon sized balls, an audible gurgling noise erupted from within, as the skin began to stretch, and the contents within his sack began to go into overtime production. By contrast the growth in the Bull’s cock was at a snail’s pace. For every inch Brahm’s cock grew, his balls were swelling up by at least 2 or 3 inches in diameter. Slowly, but surely, Brahm neared an even 60 inches of cockflesh, and by then his balls at swelled up to the point where they reached his shins and had all but completely smothered his own legs in their width. Victoria clicked her tongue in disappointment as she removed her breast from Brahm’s face. Bigger cocks just didn’t grow as impressively as smaller ones seemed to. It took way too much time, though this was good enough she figured.

Removing herself from Brahm’s sternum, she rolled off the bed, the bed whining and creaking in pain from the sudden shift of weight between the two _very_ heavy bovines. Brahm wasn’t moving anytime soon though with his gargantuan balls probably having already cut off the circulation in his legs. While he was still taking in the forced growth he had suddenly gone through, he was numb enough to not realize that Victoria had taken a rope and had tautly pinned his arms to the base of the bed. “Wh-what the fuck?”

“Oh, it’s just to make sure you don’t try and touch yourself. I have to go an a quick lil jog, but I’ll be back in – say, an hour and a half? We’ll still have plenty of time to fuck while you’re like that so don’t worry” Victoria said it so candidly that Brahm hadn’t quite processed the words before she was already out the door. Victoria loved doing this to guys, especially when she needed to “break them in.” An hour-long jog passed by quick for Victoria, but for Brahm she was sure it was an excruciating wait with a rock-hard cock and atrociously grown sack begging for release. He wasn’t going soft with all that cow milk rushing through his system.

She returned to a boy that was all but broken. What little confidence remained had whittled away and all that remained was just the primal instinct to breed. Victoria straddled the cock of her newest conquest, and proceeded to indulge in the euphoria of having another obedient boy added to her “collection” and of having a 5-foot cock bisect her insides and fill her up with dozens upon dozens of gallons of cum~


End file.
